


A Dancing Scene

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You will like this," Charles assures him. It comes out sounding like something in between a promise, a threat and an order.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dancing Scene

Erik hasn't really been paying much attention to music these past years - or ever, if truth be told, let alone kept up with what was considered 'hip' or 'hot' or (still Charles' favorite word) 'groovy'. It's never seemed particularly important, or interesting, for that matter.

It doesn't seem particularly important or interesting to Erik now either, truth be told.

"My friend, you have missed some truly great things," Charles tells him, with that earnest expression on his face that makes it nearly impossible to refuse him.

There are two radios and one gramophone in the mansion, in addition to a television and a fairly impressive collection of records - by which Erik means that there are rather a lot of them, obviously; he wouldn't know Bob Dylan from Ray Charles, or The Beatles from The Eagles (except that he's seen The Beatles on television, once, at Charles' insistence. Naturally.)

"Charles," Erik half-pleads, half-sighs. It's pleasant, on occasion, this peaceful existence at the mansion, with Charles and the children and the students, but it also leaves him very short of excuses to foist off Charles and his ideas and plans and suggestions.

"You will like this," Charles assures him. It comes out sounding like something in between a promise, a threat and an order. "I'm sure of it." Charles is always sure.

Erik supposes he might walk away when Charles has his back turned, humming softly while browsing a box of records - even Charles would probably get that hint, but, well.

"Just to make sure: you _do_ know how to dance, right?"

Erik remembers asking Charles what he knew about Erik, and Charles' reply: _'Everything.'_ Indeed.

"Of course," he says, watching Charles' face light up a little bit extra. "A skill that's saved my life several times, I'm sure. Very useful. Honestly, Charles."

"Well, you're never too old to learn. We'll simply start with something easy then." Charles Xavier: still the eternal optimist. It would have been annoying if it hadn't been for - no, actually, Erik decides, it _is_ annoying. As well as a little bit endearing, and very much Charles.

Erik supposes there's nothing to do but resign himself to the inevitable.

 

*

 

"Gross," Alex says.

Raven considers smacking him, then decides to let it go; it's just Alex being Alex.

"They're not very good, are they?" Cassidy grins at Angel. "Bet we could do better."

Considering he's talking to a woman who consistently turns him down and who can literally spit fire, Raven isn't sure if Cassidy's an obnoxious idiot or just an idiotic one.

Raven's seen Charles dance with other women a few times - he hasn't really improved since. If enthusiasm equaled talent, Charles would be an amazing dancer; as it is, he's merely being very obvious about enjoying himself. With most partners, that might not have been enough. With Erik though, Raven thinks it might work out pretty well.

"In your dreams, Batboy," Angel tells Cassidy. Alex chuckles.

Hank adjusts his glasses. "Looks like afternoon class has been canceled, then. Unless there's anyone who wants to go in there and remind the Professor?"

"I'm cool with _you_ going," Alex says.

 

*

 

"You're stepping on my toes." Erik may be new to this, but he knows _some_ things - the bare essentials, so to speak. He's beginning to feel some doubts as to whether or not Charles knows them, too. "Again."

"It's not my fault," Charles says. "Your feet are in the wrong place." He sounds utterly and completely sincere. It's almost enough to make Erik let him get away with it.

"Oh, I see." Erik doesn't know a lot about dancing, but he knows a few things about hand-to-hand combat (a great many few things, actually). Not that he's going to _fight_ Charles or anything like that, but he feels that enough is enough.

Besides, with Charles this close, Erik'd have to be some sort of saint to keep resisting temptation.

"Not an approved move, I'm fairly sure," Charles says, perhaps half a minute later, face flushed - or, well, more flushed than before.

"It wasn't my fault. Your lips were in the way."

 

*

 

For a moment, they all just seem to stand there, frozen. Staring.

Raven is the first to recover. "Time to go, I think."

"Oh, I'll say." Under the blue fur, she's fairly sure Hank is blushing.

"Well, at least they're not taking of their clothes yet," Angel says.

_"Just give it another moment or two."_ It's official: Charles really is the most embarrassing substitute big brother ever. Not to mention hopeless, immature, idiotic, and so on. _"Sorry about the afternoon class."_

Alex coughs. "No problem."

The rest of them manage some nods and muttered agreements. Raven wonders if any of them are thinking about what it means, that Charles can do this - that even when he's absolutely, thoroughly distracted, he knows they're there. If this thing between her and Hank is ever going to go anywhere, she's probably going to have to ask Azazel for a teleport to the other side of the world or something, just to make sure Charles doesn't interrupt things with completely-not-helpful advise.

_"Splendid. I'll see you all at dinner, then. Possibly."_


End file.
